


[Podfic] That Which Gives Extras

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Blackmail and misunderstandings abound when Holmes solves a case for one of Watson's former lovers, Percy Phelps.





	[Podfic] That Which Gives Extras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Which Gives Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321735) by Katie Forsythe. 



I probably don't have to sell this author? You will know if this is the sort of thing you will like. : )

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/fkll59mnxfaeghaoqef48car3g4kv0un). Length: 1h 7m 26s.


End file.
